Johanna Mason: Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know Part One
by urbanalex
Summary: Johanna Mason's life was never easy. Find out how it all began... Her hatred for Katniss, her cold personality, and her inability to love. PART TWO COMING: INCLUDES GALHANNA IN PART TWO
1. Chapter 1

I bet you have heard of me. And probably seen me on the t.v.

But none of you know my story.

You probably know me as Katniss's friend, but truth is... I hate her.

I hate everything about her...

Her games, her stylist, her boyfriend, her hair, and mostly...

_That stupid mockingjay pin. _

I've been told my words are as sharp as my axe, but I'm done holding my tongue.

It's time for Johanna Mason's story to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll never forget the first time I met Porter. My first grade school crush. He was two years older than I was, and an absolute heartthrob. There was not a girl in the school who didn't drool when he passed. I never cared much for flirting or crushing, just not in my nature I guess. Also I was 8, so I didn't really notice boys that much. To busy worrying about other things like my hair and my shoes. I mean alright, he was good looking, but why would he notice me?

It all started when some kids decided to play tag. While racing around the wooden playground, I tripped, slipping on some moss. The tall dark haired boy loomed over me and shoved my shoulder, "Johanna's it!" He cried. I stood up quickly and wiped off my dress. I never lost this game and now was no exception. I took off running to the closet person, who ended up being my best friend Moore.

She giggled as I approached her but noticing my speed, soon realized I wasn't joking around. She spun to the left, her bright red hair flowing in the breeze. She sprinted as fast as she could through the playground. Before I could reach her shoulder, she looked back and fall over a loose branch. She tumbled to the ground as I tapped her back. "I got you! You're it Moore!"

She looked up at me from her spot on the ground. I saw the tears build up as my eyes travelled to the deep wound on her knee cap. I barely had time to apologize before I was being dragged to the principal's office.

When I arrived in the main office there was a boy waiting for Mr. Samuels. He had gorgeous dark brown hair set around his face. I sat next him and tried not stare, but every time I looked away, my eyes would slowly wander back.

After a few moments, he meets my eyes and says, "I'm Porter, what's your name?" He looks at me with big blue eyes, which are so different from most eyes in 7. Then he parted his lips and smiled. His smile was so perfect, the way it made his eyes squint and his nose crinkle. And the way it made my heart melt.

I did my best to act casual and not give my crumbling heart away, "I'm Johanna Mason..." I say quietly, but when I reach the "S" in my last name, I spit all over him. He laughs and wipes his forearm across his chin. I reach my fingers to the spot where my 2 front teeth should be and curse them not growing in yet.

Luckily, Mr. Samuels comes out of his office and calls for the boy, "Porter Wylde." he says, shuffling some papers he has in his hand. Porter gets up from his seat and enters the room. Before the door closes he peaks his head around and says, "It was nice to meet you Johanna," and then the door shuts.

I lean back in my chair. There was no doubt in my mind I had a crush on this boy. I immediately wished Moore was here so I could tell her all about how he made my insides feel. I also wished I could apologize for pushing her while she was hurt. Being 8, I had a gut feeling she would never forgive me and I would lose my best friend. Moore had just moved here from district 11 with her father, although her parents were both from 4. She talks sometimes about how she misses 11, but she's glad she met me.

As I'm contemplating what Moore will do, Mr. Samuel calls my name. I get out of my seat and enter his room. Porter is still sitting in the chair by Mr. Samuels's desk. I stand behind the chair and clear my throat, hoping he will hear me and move. He turns his head around. "Oh sorry Johanna. I didn't know you were in here."

Great he doesn't even know I exist.

"Well maybe I will see you around!" He says looking at me while standing up. He reaches over, grabs his bag, and slings it over his shoulder. What a smooth 10 year old he was.

I feel my head moving up and down and a wide smile spreading across my mouth, "Yeah totally!"

He nods his head and smiles, "Goodbye Johanna Massssson." When she reaches the 'S' in my name, he mocks my missing teeth mishap. I laugh nervously as he walks out of the room.

My face turns red, I could feel it. I try to wipe my cheeks with my hands to counter the blush, but it only makes it worse. Unfortunately, I'm snapped back into reality but Mr. Samuel.

"Well Miss Mason. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I was now 13 and he was 15. Somehow we continued to talk. In fact, Porter and I would see each other quite often. He became good friends with Moore and me, and spent a lot of time with us. I kept my feelings a secret though, not wanting to ruin everything we had with each other. I figured it was better to have him in my life as a friend, then to not have him in it at all. Although every so often, we caught each other staring.

I was spending the night a Moore's house one night, and all we did was gossip about him. We talked about how much has changed since she first moved here and how different things are. While discussing my developing feelings for our best friend, Moore's sister, Reese, walked by the room. She must have her our conversation because she barges in and says, "I can't believe you guys are friends with that douche bag. He uses goes out with girls then pushes them aside when he's done with them." Moore and I sat there stunned while she huffed out.

I never really liked Reese

"Don't listen to Reese, okay? She doesn't know anything about him. She thinks she does because he's in her grade. Reese just wants to seem cool…" Moore says.

"Thanks Moore, but I think it's time to give up on Porter... We're better off just friends," I say defeated.

She rubs my arm, "Whatever will make you happy Jo."


	3. Chapter 3

I did my best, I really did. I tried to forget him and move on but I just couldn't. I attempted to sit with some other girls at lunch, but when I met porters deep blue eyes a came crawling back. I even took a different route to class to try an avoid contact. He must have noticed because he followed me after class and caught up with me, "Johanna! Wait!" I turned around and rolled my eyes as he came skidding over. "Why are you going this way all of a sudden?" He asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Just trying to avoid this girl…" I say, trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh… Well, I'll see you around?" He smiles lightly and walks away. I stop and walk him go down the hallway. His energy had changed, I could feel it. His once peppy step was now slow and fast. I decide to let it be what it will be.

Fate must have been on my side because later that week, I was walking home from the market and I had to pass his house. I looked up at his window, willing him to come out.

But he didn't.

I was about 20 feet away when some called my name. I smiled to myself me as I recognized his voice. I turned around and sure enough, there he was. His red cardigan flowed in the wind behind him.

"Porter," I say, placing my bags on the ground. He engulfs me in a hug, nuzzling his face in my rough hair.

"I haven't talked to you in ages, you barely ever say anything during lunch!" He laughs a little before noticing my bags. "Oh, you better get home before those spoil in the sunlight," He points to the eggs sitting on the top of some apples.

"Yeah sorry… Just a little worn out I guess," I say awkwardly.

Porter looks around mischievously, "Can you leave those in the house for a few hours?"

"A few hours? Why?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Just put them on my kitchen counter and come outside."

I do as he said, setting the paper bag on his wooden table and returning to his front lawn. When I see him standing there, he has somehow obtained a backpack. He must have grabbed it while I was inside… I jog over and join him at his side, "Alright, where are we going?"

"Follow me…"

Porter took off down the road and up into the woods. I trailed closely behind, turning around to make sure no one saw us going into the forest. We ran for about half a mile before finally reaching our destination.

"The fence?" I ask, looking up at the giant creation of barbed wire.

"Yup," He walks a little ways down before dropping to the ground and slipping his pack under a tiny rip in the fence. "Come over here Jo."

I go over cautiously and watch as he slips his body under the fence. Suddenly his shirt gets caught in one of the spikes and he yelps. I scream and fall to the floor as he lurches in pain, "Porter! Are you alright?"

He rolls over to his side and gives me a wide grin. I stumble back in shock, not even two seconds ago he touched the electric fence.

"Gottca! The fence is off Johanna!" He chuckles and little more as he wiggles the rest of his body under the wire.

"That wasn't funny Porter," I say standing back up and wiping off some loose strands of grass. "I thought you were seriously hurt…"

He walks over and rests his forearms on the wire, "They never turn it on Jo, and if it is on you'll hear it humming. Go ahead and climb under."

I look below to the tiny hole underneath the fence, "I… I can't." I look up and he has brought his face close to mine.

"You scared," He says quietly.

"No," I quickly retort. I slump down to the hole and push myself through. When I finally make it over, I expected some hovercraft to fly overhead, or a peacekeeper to jump from behind a tree and shoot us, but nothing happens.

Porter begins to walk further into the woods but I grab his hand and pull him back, "This was fun, but let's go back."

He rolls his eyes, "You have to trust me, I do this all the time. I promise nothing bad is going to happen." He sets off into the woods, dragging me along with him.

"I just don't think we should be doing this Porter. What if we get caught? The Capitol would kill us!" I say as we walk.

"Oh come on Johanna, they kill 23 of us every year anyway." He smirks at his witty remark, knowing I have nothing to comeback with.

"But what if someone saw us," I whisper, even though I know no one is around.

"Jo, the peacekeepers don't watch that part of the fence, don't ask me why but they never have." We stop walking and Porter sets his backpack on a stump, "Alright Johanna, I'm going to teach you how use weapons."

"That's why you dragged me out here? To teach me how to throw a knife?" I say rudely.

He nods and pulls out a sharp long blade, "This one first." He walks slowly toward me and sets it in my hand, "If you can throw a knife, you can master any weapon successfully."

He then sets up target, "Chop its head off."

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

He laughs, "Pretend it's a person! Chop its head off."

I stare at the block of wood in front of me, "Porter, will the blade even go through all the way?"

"Yes, just go."

I lift the knife up and swing down. The blade cuts through the center like butter. I stumble backwards as I realize I've killed a pretend person, "Oh my… I've just killed someone…"

Porter bursts into hysterics, "That was amazing! Johanna that was the best anyone has ever done that well on their first try!" He comes behind me and helps me up.

"Really?" I'm stunned I did well.

"Yeah… Gosh… Alright next weapon," He goes to his bag to pull out the next mystery tool, but whatever it is gets caught on something and all the contents of the bag spill out. I run over to help him, grabbing a sheath of arrows and a bow, another knife, and a tiny spear.

"How did you learn to use all these weapons?" I ask, placing the knife safely in the bag.

"I had a friend 5 years ago who was in the games... You remember… Hunter Green. It just made me realize instantly your life can change. If your name is called... It's over. I figured that if was put in the games," he responds quietly. "I might be able to win. If I knew the weapons and survival."

"Wait if your 17, and he went in 5 years ago... Then he was only..." I stop before I finish my sentence.

We both know what the answer is. He was only 12.

"Right anyway, the next weapon is?" I say changing the subject.

He smiles and puts something behind his back. He gives me a devilish grin while he walks slowly toward me.

"This is something all people in district 7 know how to use," He pulls the secret weapon out from behind his back, "An axe!"

I sign in relief, "Really? All that waiting for this," I point to the axe. "I've used one of these since I was 4."

"Aha, my dear Johanna, but have you used it to kill?"


	4. Chapter 4

Porter and I grew closer over the next few weeks and on the day before Reaping Break, he asked me out. During lunch, Moore and I were sitting at our usual spot by the flower patch and he was late coming over, "Where were you?" Moore asked, chewing on her sandwich.

He sits down next to me, "Um… I was just grabbing my book." He throws his backpack down and sits indian style. I can sense his nervousness about something I had yet to find out.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem nervous?" I ask.

He smiles and grabs my arm, pulling me up and taking me over by the school entrance, "Johanna, I need to ask you something." He rests his hands on my forearm.

My heart beat picks up quickly and I beg him to not reach for my hands because I could feel them clamming up, "Go ahead. Ask me anything Porter."

He removes his hands and runs his fingers through his now shaggy hair, "Um… Well… I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He stumbles over his last few words, spilling them out of his mouth.

I can feel a bright smile spread across my face, "I would love to."

His lips pull into a smirk, "Really?"

I nod my head and grab his hand, "Come on lets go tell Moore!" We ran back to our space on the ground. We sit together again, but this time our hands fell together in the center.

"Finally!" Moore says, pulling us into hug. "I was waiting for this day…"

"You were?" Porter asks, reaching for his water.

Moore nodded her head, "Yeah! I can't believe it took you this long to ask her…"

Porter laughs and lifts his cup of water into the air, "Well To Johanna and I."

We all clink our cups together and take a sip, "Ah yes! And to a happy Reaping Break! May the odds be ever in your favor!" We let out a puff of nervous laughter, each one of us praying we aren't reaped.

Over the next week I hung out at Porters house and snuck into the woods with him. We would practice with the weapons and talk about past games. I mastered the bow and arrow, knifes, spears, and even learned a few snares. But my specialty was the axe. Maybe its because everyone in 7 learns who to use an axe so they can chop wood, but I could do anything with it. Throw it 20 feet and still hit the target, chop anything off, and kill. We even had a mock fight on Friday. He had a spear and I had my axe. I ended up cutting his arm during the duel. I apologized profusely but he insisted he was fine.

Then the Reaping rolled around.

Porter had turned 18 that spring and his name was in that bowl 48 times. And mine was in it 30. And Jewels tiny brittle hand will decide if our fate is life or certain death.

Luckily I had a big strong hand to hold on to.

Porter had picked me up that morning at my house. I had done my hair and put on the small amount of make-up I owned. Rimming my upper lids with a deep brown eyeliner and swiping one coat of a tiny bottle of mascara on my lashes. I had put my best dress on, a light cream-colored frock with buttons down the front and a short collar. He told me I looked beautiful and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I hadn't seen Moore all day and I was growing nervous thinking I would never see her again.

We were making our way to the justice building when we passed a tiny boy, who must be 12, crying on the street. His mother was over him saying, "Don't worry son, you won't be picked. Your name is only in that bowl 2 times." She notices our shadows over her and turns around. She looks us up and down, turns around and says, "His name is in there a lot, he will get picked, not you."

Porter lets out a huff of breath before gripping my hand tightly and dragging me away. The mother backs at me and whispers, "I'm sorry."

I just turn my head and grip Porters arm.

While walking, I feel is hand loosen and he pulls me in front of him, "Jo... I don't want to freak you out but I... Well, I have this feeling... I think I might be..." Porter stutters.

"What is it?" I say nervously.

"Well I have this feeling in my stomach... That I'm going to be the male tribute. I don't want to freak you out but I think It might be my named called this year."

"Don't be silly Porter," I say. "Its just a stupid feeling, it doesn't mean anything." I attempt to pull us toward the Justice Building but he stops me.

"But Johanna I got this feeling when Hunter was called too." He says lowering his eyes to our intertwined hands.

"Well then maybe I will be called," I say trying to lighten the mood. But obviously it has the opposite effect.

"Please don't say that Jo... Without you... I would be hopeless."

I'm about to speak but Jewels thick Capitol accent interrupts me, "Welcome to District 7's reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games!"

I turn to walk again but Porter keeps an iron grip on my hands, "Wait I want to give you a good luck present."

I face him and wait as he fumbles around in his pocket. Finally he gets hold of my gift, "Okay close your eyes." he says. I obey and hold out my hand. I feel a cold, heavy, object land in my palm. When I open my eyes I see a solid gold mockingjay pin. In the center is the bird in flight with three arrows in its mouth. I hold it up closer to my face getting a closer look. I gasp at the pure beauty.

"Do you like it?" he asks quietly.

"Like it? Porter I love it!" he takes the pin from my hand and pins it to my reaping dress. I wrap my arms around his neck and his fall around my back. I lean my head back and kiss him lightly on the lips, silently hoping his feeling is incorrect.

We have to walk in separately so they can prick our fingers and shuffle us into boy and girl section. I flinch as the pin goes in my finger and draws a thick drop of red blood. They smear it on the paper and let me pass. While walking around I spot Moore's red hair. I run over and hug her, "Moore! Thank god I found you!"

She turns around and wraps her arms around me, "Jo… Oh gosh…" She speaks in a whisper as Jewel begins to speak about how the capitol has taken control of the rebellion. "Who do you think is going to get picked?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I have no idea, could be anyone." We turn our attention back to the stage and watch as Jewel introduces the past victors. We clap uselessly as they take their seats and stare blankly ahead.

"Alright! Here we go!" Jewel screams into her microphone. "Shall we do the ladies first?" She chuckles at her joke but no one laughs. She hobbles over to the bowl in her giant blue heels and huge matching dress. She lifts her hand into the air, rubbing her fingers together causing her nails to clack together. She digs her hand in and pulls out a name.

"Johanna Mason!"

My breathing stops. And so does everyone else's. My whole body goes numb. I can't see, I can't hear, I can't think, I can't move, and I can't speak.

Jewel tries again, "Johanna Mason! Come on up!"

I look to Moore, whose eyes are filled to the brim with tears. My feet move faster than my mind and I make my way to the stage and next to Jewel. She reaches her hand out and grabs my arm. "Oh!" she says while holding my arm. "So muscular! What a wonder female tribute we will have this year!" She motions to the past District 7 winners who are all silently judging me. "Let's see which boy will join her in the games!"

The boys. I forgot.

I was so wrapped up in my own drama I completely forgot about the boys. My eyes rake the crowd for the only pair of blue eyes in 7. When I find them I send them a silent good bye. I look at Porter for what could be the last ever.

I had to look away. I wanted to remember him like this. I bring my eyes to dark brown flats and hold them there, although I can feel his eyes burning a hole through my skull.

I the only sound I hear is that of Jewels hand running past the papers. "48 times," I think. Then that stops too. I hear her opening the paper. Silence. "Keegan. Keegan Green."

My whole body sighs.

Not Porter.

At least he doesn't have to come all the way to the Capitol to see me die, he can just watch it from the comfort of his own home. My eyes are still on my shoes but I can hear Keegan's footsteps slowly walking to stage.

Then I hear another pair of footsteps.

Running.

Then I hear a familiar voice yell, "Wait!"

"I volunteer."


	5. Chapter 5

The peacekeepers grab my back and toss me into the justice building. I try to reach for Porters hand but I'm taken away. I thrown into a gorgeous room with velvet chairs and oriental rugs. I try to calm myself down by sitting on a chair and stroking the fabric. I'm just beginning to calm my breathing when my parents enter the room.

"Johanna!" My mother says wrapping me in her arms. She grabs my hair and pulls me closer, "I'm so sorry. I will miss you so much." I can feel her tears hitting my shoulder.

I pull away, "What? Shouldn't you be saying something along the lines of 'You'll be fine and I'll see you when you get back.' Not very encouraging mother..."

She smiles through her sadness, "Dear please, we both you know you aren't going to win..." My dad shakes his head behind her and slams his hand on my shoulder before looking away.

"Yeah... I'll miss you mom and dad," I say bringing them into a hug again. The peacekeepers come into the room and shove my parents out. They both shout one more 'I love you' before being carried out. I sit back down in the chair and rub my temples. My mom knew nothing about all the time I had spent with Porter in the woods. I never thought I could win but I thought maybe I had a shot, but my mothers words made me lose confidence. Did she really think I was as good as dead?

My thoughts are interrupted by a cry from outside the door. I shoot up from my chair as I recognize the voice. Then Moore comes bursting in, "Johanna! Please don't go!"

I squeeze her in my arms, "Moore, I'll be fine. I promise..." I stroke her hair to try and calm her down.

"But what if I lose you and Porter? Please don't go!" She is in hysterics now, trying to figure out a way to save both Porter and I.

"Moore you have to trust me, even if Porter and I don't make it, you'll be fine. Do you understand?"

She nods her heads, tears streaming down her cheeks. I can feel some rolling down mine too. We hold each other until the peacekeepers come and peel us off. Moore left sobbing.

And there was nothing I could do.

I waited a few minutes for the next person to come, but then I realized...

They were here with me.

A little while later I hear the tapping of heels down the hallway. Jewel comes in and motions for me to follow her. I obey and follow outside and to the train station. We enter the train and... It's amazing. The whole thing is hard wood with plush couches and chairs. The tables are set with fine plates and silverware. My mouth drops as we walk through the cars. But then I remember that this is all a game. From the minute your reaped, the capitol is watching you. Hell, from the minute your born the capitol is watching you. I shut my mouth and keep walking.

Finally we reach the sleeping car with all the rooms we will be staying in. Mine is at the very end on the left side. Jewel unlocks the door and pushes me through, "So, there is a change or clothes on the bed. Put them on and meet us in the dining car in 20 minutes!" She spins on her heel and walks away.

I enter the room and flop on the bed. It feels like I fall onto a cloud so I roll around until I'm content with the mess I've made. I look over the pile of clothes that must have been the ones laid out for my. I pick them up and slip them on. A simple blue t-shirt and dark blue pants. I figure I'll go down to the dining car early, seeing as how I have nothing else to do.

I make my way to the first car and I'm greeted by Jewel again, "Johanna! You're early! That's perfect actually, I would love for you to meet Rocca, your mentor." She moves over to the side and unveils a middle aged, fit man, with a bit of scruff on his chin.

He stands up and shakes my hand, "Rocca, nice to meet you Johanna."

"Is it?" I retort sitting down in the chair next to him.

He lets out a short laugh, "Funny... Look tonight's meeting is about wardrobe and we will have one tomorrow about individual battle strategy."

"Where's Porter?" I ask curiously.

"Oh no..." Rocca says, shaking his head.

"What?" Jewel stands up from her chair and walks over to us. "Is something wrong?"

"She's in love with him... You are aren't you?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No... Well we've only been together for a few months..."

Rocca rests his face in his hands and paces, "But let me guess, you met him when you were little, instantly feel in love with other, but neither of you did anything about it until now?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Listen little girl, you aren't going to see him for a while. Tonight is your night to tell us about your skills and your weaknesses so we can decide what we are going to do." Rocca snaps his fingers, "Bring me my stylist!" He rolls his eyes and brings his face close to mine, "And forget about Porter, it's a game little girl."

I'm about to snap back when a huge man bursts through the door, "Hello! Where is Johanna?" He is wearing a long gold dress and an absurd amount of make-up for a man. He is flanked by a smaller man wearing all black. Quite simple compared to the other capitol people.

"I'm right here," I lift my hand in the air.

He comes running over, "Johanna, what a pleasure. I'm Multon and may I just say, from the moment I saw you walk on that stage, I knew you were perfect." He raves.

"Really?" I say, my confidence boosting. "My mom thinks I don't have chance..."

He laughs, "I meant perfect for the dress dear, not for the games."

I let out a sharp breath, "Oh..."

"Anyway, let us sit and discuss your clothing options. First let me tell you a little about my background, I've been styling tributes since the 47th games and..." Multon continues to talk about his career as a stylist, but I stare unmoving at the mysterious man across the table.

He had darker skin and his eyes are lined with gold liner, the only thing connecting him to Multon. Something about him made he believe he had ticks up his sleeve, like he was in on something we weren't. I felt like I should be on his good side.

Rocca must have noticed my starring because he says, "This year we are taking on an assitant stylist who hopes to be an official stylist by the 74th Hunger Games."

I stick my hand across the table and rest it in his, "Johanna Mason."

He returns the gesture and says, "It's lovely to meet you Johanna,

I'm Cinna."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tactics… Tactics… What are we going to do for you…" Rocca says, looming over me. Multon, Cinna, Rocca, and I are sitting around an oval shaped table. Cinna and Multon sit on the other end, drawing their sketches for my interview dress. Rocca rests his hands on my shoulder, "Are you fast?"

I shrug his hands off, "Maybe? I'm not slow… But I'm not fast either… Just in between I suppose."

Rocca lets out a heavy sigh and begins pacing, "How are you with weapons."

I think about this for a moment. I'm not exactly sure how I much I trust him yet. How much should I tell him and how much should I filter out? If I don't tell him about my skills with weapons, will Porter? Will Porter brag about how much he has taught me and how quickly I learned?

"I'm okay," I say looking up and meeting Cinna's eyes. He nods his head a little before returning his eyes to his sketchbook. "Yeah… Just okay." I too nod my head, assuring myself I made the correct decision.

Rocca stops pacing, "You're… 'Okay?'"

I pulse my leg nervously, "Yeah, I'm okay. I know a few things."

Multon lets out a laugh and covers his mouth quickly, causing his pencil to fly across the table. I notice his shiny gold finger nails as he picks up his pencil. He catches his breath, "You shouldn't have said that…"

Rocca takes the seat next to me and pulls his chair in roughly. I'm afraid to look up, but I lift up my eyelids and meet his dark brown eyes, "Alright little girl, what weapons can you use?"

I swallow hard, sensing his harsh tone and use of my nickname, "Well, I've used an axe a few tim-"

Rocca interrupts me, "Everyone can use an axe little girl, what's going to set you apart. How about a spear?"

I lower my eyes again, "I don't know I've never really trie-"

"Bow and arrow?" He says quickly.

"I don't kno-" I attempt to get out.

"Knife?" He pushes.

"I could tr-" I shake my head.

"Can you swim?" He stands up and leans over me.

"Actually, I've neve-"

"Climb trees?" He increases his height over me.

"I've climbed a coup-" I shrug my shoulders.

"Come on little girl, how do you think you have any chance? Can you catch any animals?" He smiles a little, knowing he is getting to me.

I bit my lip to keep from yelling at him, "I don't know if I have a chance but I can tr-"

"Let me fill you in little girl… You are not going to win. You have zero chance. You can't use any weapons, so how do you expect to survive. You can't catch anything to eat, so do you honestly think you'll make it past the first day? You don't know anything Johanna. I've been through hell and back. I've seen things no one should ever have to see, and what have you done? Huh? Tell me little girl! What have you done?"

I can't control myself anymore. I feel the anger building up from my feet and reaching the boiling point in my hand. I stand up and slap him across the face. He brings his hand up to his cheek and runs his fingers along the pink skin. He takes a few deep breathes before turning back to me and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?' I spit at him.

"Don't you ever lie to me again, do you understand?" He says sternly.

"What?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Porter told me you would lie about your skills. I needed to see how much it would take to get you fired up. How many sparks you needed before you blew up." He sits back down in his chair calmly.

I fall back, "You knew this whole time?"

He nods his head, "Yes, but now I need to know why you felt you needed to lie?"

I look at my feet, "I don't always trust people I guess. I hear things about the games, I hear rumors. I put on a thick skin I guess."

Rocca sits forward and grabs my hand, "You have to trust me Johanna. With what Porter told me, I believe you have a shot."

"Really?" I ask quietly.

He chuckles under his breathe, "And by how well you lie, I have your tactic. You are going to pretend to be…

Innocent."

"Innocent…" I try the word out on my lips.

"Yes, innocent. During the training you act like you don't know anything. Stick to the survival skill booths, brush up on those skills. Porter says he only taught you a few snares, so learn some more and learn about plants. Got it? You have to stay away from the arrows and the knifes and do not ever pick up an axe, do you understand?"

I nod my head, letting everything he says sink in.

"Alright, next you will throw your training score. When you go into the room to show the game maker your skills, shoot a few shitty arrows and let them land anywhere but the bull's-eye. Throw some knives at a target, but never hit it in the center. Then you'll have your interview. Be sweet and kind, don't show them your temper. If you want to cry, go ahead an bawl your eyes out."

"This sounds easy…" I say smiling. I stop when I see Rocca's face turn rigid.

"Don't think for one second this is going to be easy," he spits the word at me. "You will have it harder than anyone in that arena. No one is going to send you help if you're hurt. They will expect you to be the first one killed. No one will want to waste their money on you. Oh, the Game Makers will try to kill you the second you step off that podium. You have no fans so why keep you there any longer than you should be. They only want a show Johanna, and you will be the least favorite character."

"Alright… No funny business from now on. I promise."

Rocca stands up without another word and moves over to Multon, "Give me ideas for outfits, I need to choose quickly."

Multon stands up and presents his sketchbook to the table. I breathe gets caught in my throat as my eyes rake the atrocious dress. Multon smiles, "My idea is a beautiful, long, flowing, green dress. There will also be brown strips in the train to represent the wood in 7."

Rocca meets my eyes and I shake my head.

Multon continues, "Now her hair will be put up so that is look like the mighty roots of trees. The ends will be turned green and have leaves tangled in!" When he finishes his speech he claps his hands together and waits for our approval.

I clear my throat, "Lets see Cinna's idea…"

Cinna stands up slowly while he flips some papers in his sketchbook, "My drawing is a little simpler." Cinna turns his book around and presents his drawing.

My mouth drops as I gaze at the beautiful white dress he has created. The hair is a single braid that flows down the back and ends with a pure white bow.

"Cinna that's amazing," I say standing up and grabbing the book. "Rocca, I have to wear this."

Rocca nods his head, "I'm sorry Multon, but I'm going to have to agree… Cinna your idea is spot on, right down to hair."

Multon huffs under his breathe and stomps out of the room. Rocca rolls his eyes and follows after him.

I'm about to go back to my room when Cinna grabs my and pulls me back, "Do you really like it Johanna?"

"Of course I do! It is absolutely wonderful… How did you come up with it?" I ask starring at the beautiful sketch again.

"Well I was listening to Rocca talk and I let my mind wander. I felt it was the perfect way of showing off your innocent side, but maybe just maybe, some people will know its an act."

"Wow… I never thought of that. That's genius Cinna, it really is." I hug him quickly.

"Oh Johanna… I truly believe you have a shot at winning this. If we were aloud to bet, my money would be on you." He spins me around and begins playing with my hair.

"Thank you Cinna." I say sincerely.

He chuckles, "You have amazing hair… I think your signature will be a braid."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I look alright?" I spin around to check the back of my dress. The white fabric flows to the ground and follows my body. It is embroidered with a little lace toward the top and pearly buttons down the back.

"You look spectacular Johanna," Cinna says tying the bow perfectly around the bottom of my braid. "And try to be yourself… Don't let Caesar get to you, that's his job. He'll ask you some tough questions to break you down but I know you, you have a thick skin, you'll get through it."

I nod my head, "I'm innocent but tough… Got it."

Cinna turns me around so I face him. He rubs my shoulders as we hear the claps resuming on the screen in the dressing room, "Exactly, but remember, if you have to choose between being tough and being innocent… Choose innocent. I know Rocca is shoving that word down your throat, but it could save you. And don't worry about not having any sponsors, people can pledge whenever they want so once they realize you're a contender, they'll sponsor you."

"Okay… I better be going," I pick up the front of my dress and exit the dressing room. I walk slowly down the hallway, taking my time knowing I'll have to face all the other tributes again.

I met them this morning during our training session, which was an absolute disaster. I kept to myself the whole time, even staying away from Porter. He stuck to the knives and axes while I went to survival booths. I learned a few new snares, some edible plants, and camouflage but I was dying to some them my axe work skills. It's going to be hell trying not show off, my competitive nature kicking in. It was torture watching Porter make allies with careers too. Not only that there was a specific blonde from 1 named Shimmer who was all over him. It took everything in me not to blow her head with my axe…

Then I had to perform for the Game Makers…

To say they laughed would be an understatement… I put on a real show though, flinging some arrows across the room, throwing some knifes in the air. I just can't wait to see my score. It'll probably be around at 2 or 3… Great…

I shake my embarrassing memories to the back of my mind, turn the corner to walk into the waiting area, when someone grabs my hand and pulls me back. I whip around to see who it is and I'm met with a familiar pair of blue eyes, "Porter!"

I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me in tightly, "Johanna… I've been waiting so long to talk to you again…"

I pull away from him and cup his face in my hands, "Porter…"

Neither of us speak, just standing there looking at each other. We know we don't have much more time before we are forced to wait in line with the others. My eyes rake down his brown suit and green shirt. His coat is perfectly fitted, showing off his built arms and toned chest. His pants were a matching brown with dark brown shoes that laced up the front.

When Porter stood in front of me, I realized how truly beautiful he was. He was tall and broad and I felt extremely tiny next to him in my white dress.

He rubs my shoulders and pulls me into another hug. I can feel him burying his face in my hair, kissing my forehead as he passes.

"All tributes should be lined up," A booming voice says above us.

I pull away and he leans down and whispers, "May the odds be ever in your favor Johanna." Then kisses me lightly on the lips. We walk to the line and take our spots between 6 and 8.

I remember the tributes from 6, the morphlings. They would go quickly, some of the first to die. I can easily take out the girl, she's only 14. I'll do it fast so she doesn't feel any pain. She was dressed in a light blue pants suit… not the best choice but there is only so much you can do… I guy will be harder to kill though, I'll leave him to someone else. He was dressed in a matching blue suit that was a little ill-fitted but the capitol knows no one really cares about 6 so why give them a good stylist.

The tributes from 8 were normal, just regular teenagers pulled from their normal lives. The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. I won't go after her… She almost reminds me of myself but I'm smart enough to know you don't show your emotion. The people will know she's weak and no one will want to sponsor her…

Just like me…

But I'm different. I'll change and she won't. She'll still be weak and I'll be strong. I'm just putting on an act…

But what if she is too…

I shake that thought out of my mind as Porter grips my hand, "I'm next…"

I rub my thumb comfortingly across his hand, "Be yourself Porter. Everyone always loves you, you'll be fine."

He smiles lightly, "Thanks Jo… Everyone will love you too. I just know it."

I do my best to produce a grin, "I'm not so sure about that… But thank you."

Suddenly the female tribute from 6 was carried off the stage and taken back to the line. The peacekeepers were carrying her while her mentor was following her. I'm not exactly sure but I think she was foaming out the mouth…

"Alright!" Caesars voice yells through the TV. screen. "Let's begin the 7's! Welcome Porter Wylde, the male tribute from 7!"

Porter takes a deep breathe and walks on a stage. The whole crowd erupts into cheers as this fantastic looking young man waltzes into center stage. Caesar stands up and shakes his hand tightly, "What a wonderful tribute huh?"

The crowd claps again as Porter flashes his signature smirk. The camera pans over all the people in the audience and there are a few girls going mad over him. I can already hear them begging their father to sponsor him.

Porter answers all of Caesars questions with grace and humor, completely captivating the capitol. I can already tell Porter will be the favorite to win the games.

Then Caesar hits a touchy subject.

"Do you have a special lady back in 7?" Caesar leans in close as if they're sharing a secret.

Porter lets out a sympathetic laugh, "Not really…"

Caesars makes a face toward the audience, "Not 'Really?' What does that mean?"

Porter looks at his shoes, clicking them together. I watch his chest rise an fall, "She's not at home, Caesar. She's here with me."

The audience gasps and there is a collective silence. Caesar brings his hands up and covers his mouth, "You poor boy… Is she the girl from 7?"

Porter nods and kind of shrugs his shoulder. I hear whispers coming from behind me. I turn around to notice all the other tributes starring at me.

Caesar finally gives Porter his training score, a 10. Not only is he a fan favorite, he has an impeccable score… Caesar waves Porter off and he comes running into my arms, "Johanna, I'm Sorry…" He cries. "I know I wasn't supposed to say anything about you but I couldn't lie. Johanna I'm so sorry."

I hold him in my arms, "Porter shh… It's okay. It's okay." I hear my name called in the distance, "Porter I have to go," I let him go as I get pulled toward the stage by a peacekeeper. "I'll be right back, okay? Everything will be fine." The door shuts and I'm in the backstage area.

I see Caesar sitting on his chair when suddenly he stands, "Please welcome the girl on everyone's mind, Johanna Mason!"

I suck in a gasp of air and walk on stage.

At first the lights blind me, but I soon get used to them. I catch a glimpse of myself in the gumbotron they have hung above President Snow. I look amazing. The crowd is cheering and clapping so I gain a little bit of confidence. I pick up my pace, walking over and shaking his hand.

"Hello Johanna we are so sorry to hear about you and Porter," Caesar gives me a tiny frown.

I smile shyly and nod my head, a little unsure of what I am supposed to say. Caesar takes his seat so I settle down into mine. I take a deep breath, feeling the nervousness creep into my bloodstream again.

"So Johanna, you are looking amazing tonight!" The crowd claps. "What do you think of your dress?"

I look down and smooth out the lace on the bodice, "I think it's lovely. I couldn't be happier with how it turned out."

"Wow… I'm truly stunned by your beauty in this white dress…" Caesar takes my hand and stands me up. "Twirl for us!"

I spin around a few times before giggling to myself and returning to my chair. Caesar claps his hands together as I stumble a little from dizziness, "Oh my dear Johanna, how wonderful you are! As I'm sure you are well aware, you enter the arena tomorrow morning. So tell me… are you nervous?"

I lower my eyes to the floor, "Yes. I just really want to go home and see my family again."

The audience and Caesar both let out a collective 'awe.' Caesar inches closer to me, "What about Porter? Are you afraid for him?"

In that instant it really hits me that Porter and I are going in together. I never actually let that thought cross my mind. If I win, he is dead. If he wins…

I'm dead.

Anyway you cut this, someone or we both, are dead. I let my mind wander to all the horrible ways I could die. I could be shot by an arrow, someone could set me on fire, or send a spear through the chest.

My voice cracks, "Yeah… I never actually let myself think about it before…"

Caesar looks to the audience, "Poor girl… I wish I could tell you that everything was going to work out."

I'm silent, the audience is silent, Caesar is silent. No one says a word as the unsettling thought that two people who are in love will die.

Caesar clears this throat loudly, "Well… Porter certainly did wow the Game Makers with his training score, lets see if you did the same."

I honestly can't look at the screen. I only know It's been put up by the sounds of chuckling laughter coming from the crowd.

"Oh dear…" Caesar says. "Well… Um… You got a 2 my dear Johanna. I'm so very sorry." Caesar gives me a look of fake pity. Smiling through his bleached white teeth and orange colored skin. He wasn't sad, he didn't feel bad for me. In fact if we weren't on camera he would be jumping up and down, so happy someone finally got a shitty score. All the tributes before me got 7's, 8's, or 9's. But no one got a 2, not even the morplings. Someone was actually so bad they received a 2.

They finally have a show.

I force a single tear to fall down my cheek and my face to pull into a sorrowful half smirk.

"We wish you the best of luck Johanna," Caesar holds my hand up and we bow together. I stand there for a minute looking out into the crowd. Looking at all the painted faces and multicolored dresses. All these people are so brainwashed that they actually believe watching children kill each other is television. They think that the games are a way of keeping control over the districts, and keeping us in line.

The games are a symbol of power and power only. They favor district 1 and 2 knowing they produce winners. The games are to tell us useless districts who's in control. But what if we weren't there?

What if 3 gave up on electronics?

What if 4 didn't give their fish over?

What if 5 cut off all the power in the capitol?

What if 6 stopped making transportation?

What if 7 stopped cutting wood for buildings ?

What if 8 refused to create textiles?

What if 9 stopped collecting grain for food?

What if 10 never shared their livestock?

What if 11 didn't ship their fruits and cotton to the capitol?

What if 12 just stopped mining coal?

Where would the capitol be? What would they have? If all the districts were to stop their mass production of everything they create, the capitol would be over. They would have no idea what to do because they put so much weight on everything the districts do, yet the treat us like dirt. Dirt that can be picked up, thrown around, then stomped on.

Tomorrow, I either die in the first 30 seconds…

Or I win.

I will not let myself be just another tribute. I'm not going to die and be forgotten like every other person in that arena. I'm going to come out alive, or I'm going out with a bang.

I force more tears out of my eyes. My chest heaves forward with a sob. I whisper one final, "Thank you" to Caesar and the audience, before I lift up my dress and sprint off stage.

While I'm half way to the wing, I hear Caesar say, "Such a pity, isn't it? I wouldn't waste your money folks."

I run down the stairs, rip open the door, and run past the remaining tributes. They turn away their heads when I try to make eye contact with them. Then I notice the girl from 12. The very last person in the row. She looks at me with sullen eyes, a sudden sadness filling the air. Then she lifts up her hand and presents three fingers.

A sign of respect.

The boy turns around and quickly puts her hands back to her side. I make my eye produce more tears.

But when I turn the corner…

The tears are gone.


	8. Chapter 8

10.

Trees form a ring around a center clearing.

9.

Rain. Coming down fast and hard with a few bolts of lightning.

8.

Fog. So much I can barely see the cornucopia.

7.

I look to my left. The skinny boy from 11 stands nervously rocking back and forth.

6.

To the right is the blonder girl from 1. Shimmer, I think…

5.

No sign of Porter anywhere… He must be on the other side.

4.

The closest weapon to me is a bow and arrow. But can I reach it before someone kills me?

3.

The sliver from the axe shines brightly from the middle.

2.

I die now.

1.

Or I win.

I leap of the podium and sprint to the bow and arrow. There is absolutely no point in attempting to make it to the axe, I would get killed in an instant. I search around quickly, snatching up a backpack and some rope. I turn around behind me to find the guy from 4 racing toward me with a spear.

I quickly take an arrow from the sheath and shoot it right through his chest. He lets out a grunt as he falls onto me, his weight causing me to fall underneath him on the ground.

I'm blinded by the rain as I look into the sky, before his body shields me, "So you fooled us all… Didn't you?"

I struggle to get his body off of mine but he holds his place firmly. I kick my feet into the air, but it doesn't phase him. He rips the arrow from his chest and grazes it across my cheek. I feel the warm blood drip down my face, "How does it feel 7? Huh? How does it feel?"

I wiggle around doing anything I can to get a good angle it punch him. Finally my arm breaks free and I slam my clenched fist into the face. He lets out a scream and falls to the side next to me. He lets the arrow out of his hand and I snatch it up quick. I look him dead in the eyes and say, "It feels great."

I lift the arrow up and shoot him once more.

He smiles up at me before winching and whispers, "We should have known…" Then his eyes slowly close.

I waste no time dwelling on my first kill and race into the woods. Most of the careers had taken off the opposite way so I feel confident in the fact that I can make it through the night. I had a bow and arrow with me to keep any potential threats away, a backpack full of things, and some rope.

I continued to walk until I found a nice large tree to climb. I wrap my hand around the wet branch and pull myself up. I ascend up a few more feet before my foot slips and I fall down to the ground.

I gasp for air as I feel the wind get knocked out of me. My mouth opens but no oxygen comes in. It all gets caught in my throat. I reach for the pack, hoping to find a canteen of water. Luckily there is a small bottle of water. I suck it down as quickly as possible, choking on it as it goes down. I cough up some of the water and spit it up next to the tree, but at least I can breathe.

I lay my back up against the root, feeling suddenly exhausted. I close my eyes ever so slightly when I hear a branch break behind me. I'm awake immediately, all of my senses heightened.

I whip around and find the girl from 8 trying to steal my bow and arrow. We loom at each other with wide eyes before she takes off, dashing through the trees. I want to scream for her to stop but I bite my tongue. If anyone heard us fighting, they would come running hoping to join in.

I finally start to gain on her, reaching out and grabbing her ponytail. She lets out a scream before I cover her mouth. I pull her back so she rest against my chest and I whisper in her ear, "Don't scream. They'll find us."

She wiggles a little before settling. I can feel her heartbeat through her chest. I lean down and whisper again, "Give me the weapon and I'll let you go."

She tenses up as I speak, letting out a small grunt. She opens up her mouth and bites down on my fingers, hard. I let out a yelp as she drops to the ground. She runs away toward the tree I had made camp at, leaving behind the bow and arrow. I pick it up quickly, chasing after her through the woods. I watch as she trips over a fallen branch from when I tried to climb the tree. I know this is my only shot, so I pull out an arrow and launch it right through her arm. Not enough to kill her but enough to stop her running.

She falls to ground, clutching her forearm. Her head whips around, looking at me with stunned eyes, "What? You were so weak…"

I bend down and rip the arrow out of her arm, "Should have know… Trust no one…" I then restring the bow and point it at her.

She whimpers, "What are you doing?"

I chuckle a little, power flowing from me, "No use in wasting a perfectly good arrow."

I shoot her right through the heart. She slumps down into the mud, letting a low grunt fall from her lips. I listen closely as the cannon fires in the distance. I turn around, grab my rope and backpack, then make a mad dash through the trees. I slip ever so often on the soft, wet, muddy ground, but I make sure to catch my balance.

After about a mile, I notice the sky getting darker. I'm not sure if it means more rain or if it's getting darker. I find another tree and make my way up. I settle on a large branch and use my rope to strap myself in. I sip the last few drops of the water from the bottle, then search through the rest of the pack. There's a tiny loaf of bread, some more rope, a knife, some jelly in a can, and another bottle of water in the very bottom.

I take out the jelly and smell it. I scoop up a little bit in my fingers and rub it on the cut on my cheek. It burns like hell but I know it is meant to help. I continue to rub it on for a few minutes and after a while it stops throbbing.

I take out some of the bread and nibble on it. I had been running on an empty stomach all day and I'm surprised I even lasted this long without collapsing.

Suddenly, in the sky, the Capitols seal appears. I can barely see anything through the fog and rain but I can make out pictures of the dead tributes. I wait patiently, hoping I don't see Porters gorgeous face.

Luckily it never shows up.

I tighten the rope around my waist and close my eyes. I silently pray that the Game Makers make it easy on me tonight, but I doubt they will. I can feel a deep sleep coming on and I don't have the energy to fit it.

I'm awakened suddenly by running below me. My eyes rake the ground beneath me for the source. I finally see a boy bent over catching his breathe. He looks around before setting down the backpack he has and unloading the contents. He takes out a tin canteen, a short piece of rope, and

An axe.


End file.
